


u n f a v o u r e d

by 1jiggypiggy1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jiggypiggy1/pseuds/1jiggypiggy1
Summary: In which you meet Lee Jihun/Jihoon.(I'll use both spellings more than likely)How??Read to find out :)I apologize if I messed something up or if you are offended by something





	1. u n f a v o u r e d: 1

"What do I have, you ask?" "Nothing in comparison." You'll grow into it You'll get over it Pay attention to what matters When will you stop being so crucial about these things

 

Y/N POV

 

"You should totally send in a video!! You practiced your Korean too, so it will be easy to communicate! It's not like you're going to become a real trainee so you don't have to be Korean!"

 

"I don't think so.... It's just a dance cover. Plus, I don't have the right body."

 

"SHUT UP I'VE ALWAYS WANTED BOOBS THAT BIG AND SMALL THIGHS WITH A BIG BUTT LIKE THAT!! SHUSH!!!"

 

~Why can't I believe her...?~

 

"I just don't see why I should. There's so many other people that deserve to go more than me and I'd just feel bad the whole time I was there, if I went."

 

"All I'm saying is just to upload it... If it's the outfit you're worried about. I'll come over and pick it out for you. I'll do your makeup and I'll be your cheerleader."

 

"Now.... You have too much to do. Please don't do that for an 'if'."

 

"You're my best friend!! Of course I'll do it! I don't care if I have to miss practices or classes. So long as you end up happier..." She stroked my hair lazily while reading my book from behind.

 

"There's no stopping me from making you happy, so long as we're alive." "You're being gay again." She flinched and slowly removed her hands.

 

"Uhhhh. Well, we'll shoot it tomorrow. So be ready after school. I'll be back here at 5 on the dot." She jumped off my bed and smiled at me while grabbing her bag and phone.

 

"I will make a genuine smile appear on that face on day." She walked out but stopped just before leaving and said, "Just you watch." I chuckled as I got up and watched her disappear down the hallway before heading back to my room.

 

~I wonder if I'll actually be accepted into the faux-trainee program~ ________________________________________


	2. u n f a v o u r e d: 2

~I wonder if I'll actually be accepted into the faux-trainee program~

_______________________________________

Y/N POV

"So what I need you to do is hold still the entire time. I won't tell you to move for me just stay still. I'll do all the work."

"Yes mother." She moved my head to look at her and she scowled.

"Okay, okay....."

She was working on my hair when my phone went off. 

"Can you hand that to me?" I asked her while making sure to point in the right direction.

"Sure thing, but remember to stay still." She stopped messing with my hair and I itched the spot that's been bugging me. 

~I hope I'm not allergic to what she's using~

"Here" She said handing me the blinking device. I turn it on to be overturned with joy.

"It's Seventeen on V-Live." I said propping up my phone on the counter.

"What's happening today?"

"They're talking about the faux--trainee promotions. Apparently there's teams in the program." I said with shaky hands.

"She immediately stopped and grabbed my phone turning it off and throwing it on the bed. 

"Give it back!"

"Don't you dare move! If you watch that then you'll be anxious I know how you are! Just listen to me!" She looked more concerned for me that she should be. 

~Please stop~

"Okay. I'm sorry." I turned back to my original position and waited for her.

"I just need to do a few more things. Your makeup is already done and I just need another pin.." She said to herself scampering towards her basket of products. "And.." She walked back and found the stray hair, "with a spritz or two of hairspray..." she sprayed my hair for what felt like twenty-six minutes, "you're done." She came in front of my eyes and smiled.

"I'm done?"

"You're done."

I got up to look at myself in the mirror but she stopped me.

"It's a surprise..... So pose for me. " I didn't move so she decided to pose me herself.

"Okay. Now again... Stay still."

I obeyed and she changed my position multiple times.

"Now, we're done with that. I'll set up the visual and audio so you sit and wait." She jolted out of the room and I sighed. I saw my phone lying on the corner of the bed and thought it would be a shame if it fell so I picked it up. I turned it on and saw V-Live was still playing.

"그리고 그 메모에 Woozi..." 

"Enough of that..... Let's go film." I looked up to see a rather disappointed look scrawled upon her face and decided it was for the better if I went without argument.

"Alright, sorry."

She guided me to the film area and she immediately posed me to be ready and took control of the video camera.

"1......"

~I don't really feel nervous~

"2....."

~Okay... I'm kind of feelin it now...~

"3....."

~It's fine, take off your glasses and smile like your in front of your mirror~

"Go..." 

I throw off my glasses as the song starts.

~Without vision... I won't be able to see the disappointment.. ~ 

_____________________________________________________  
Yay. Another update. Sorry.


	3. u n f a v o u r e d 3

~I had my eyes closed for the majority of the time..... Is it over..?~

"Hey!! you in there!!!????" I opened my eyes to see her standing there with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah... I am.. What?"

"Good. I have to pack up and leave I forgot about my Anatomy test tomorrow. Heh." She hurriedly said while pushing her way back into my room.

"Okay. Do you want a water before you leave?" She stumbled down the stairs and laughed.

"No. That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" She hustled out the door and chuckled on her way down the sidewalk.

"Nice...."

I gathered the filming equipment together and put it all back. Such a nuisance sometimes. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. For some reason I've been on an apple and tuna kick. Not really healthy but cool, I suppose.

I decided to listen to music until while I took a shower. The year hasn't been exhausting at all yet I'm being left lifeless after everyday. I'm not sure what's happening with that.

After I left the shower and got dressed in my Saturday best I plugged my phone up and saw no new notifications so I went ahead and slept.

-The next day-

I hear faint yelling downstairs and I groggily get up and grab my bo staff while walking to the door. I turn the knob and look down the hallway, to see no one. I walked to the stairs and looked down and saw a lot of coats scattered about.

~Is she having a party in my house again?~

I sigh and walk downstairs pulling up my pants. As I got to the last step I yelled realized that she did have people over. "Hello? Why are you having another party in my house?!"

The crowd got silent and mumbled amongst themselves.

"Oh... HEY! You're awake!!" The ex-friend said before I swatted her hand away.

"Why did you and your friends wake me up at 11 in the morning" I mumbled going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Boy 1-That's the afternoon-

Girl 1- Yeah it is...-

"Well, that's the thing.. We're celebrating!"

"What could you be celebrating at this hour?" The crowd silenced themselves again and stayed that way until my ex-friend spoke up.

"You got accepted dummy!!" She said grabbing my glass before I dropped it.


	4. u n f a v o u r e d 4

실례합니다?!?" 

"Uh... Yeah... " She said putting down the glass. 

"We've all gathered here to celebrate with you!!"

"Um... Even so it's too early." I say as she sheepishly grins. 

"No.... Not too early.. You uh.. Fly out tomorrow. So we're all here early today."

~I go tomorrow?..... Alone? At 5 a.m? I gotta know if this is a dream.... In my dreams she doesn't like it when I hold her hand so that will be my first try... I don't want it to be real or fake...~

"So...." She held my hand and raised her other arm to gesture to the other people. "We're all here to make your last day better and memorable. Don't worry." She drags me to the stairs whilst apologizing to the throng of people and laughing.

She sat me on my bed and sighed looking around the room and running a hand through her hair. I can't tell if she is mad or anxious.. 

"Now this will be the last time I can dress you.... For a while...  So I'll make it special." She said sifting through my clothes. She was blazing through hair and makeup. Turning me into her doll like masterpiece.

~I've gotta tell her how much I appreciate everything she's done for me. Tell her how much she means to be and I grateful I was that she stayed with me throughout all that I had been through, and she was always there. I've gotta tell her before I leave.. Before it's I can't touch her.~

"Hey...." She cupped my face and made me look into her eyes. "I can tell when you're worrying about other people, but since I can't see that.... Stop worrying about me! I will understand what you were worrying about eventually if what I think right now isn't right."

She laughs and pinches my cheek. "Now when you leave try not to miss me that much!" She cackled and I chuckled at her. "Hmph... There's what I waited ten years for..... Welp... Now that I've gotten that.. I think I can let you go easily..." She smiles softly at me. I smile back.

"Now," She turns to the door. "let's go.. Your big day awaits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I forgot to update


	5. u n f a v o u r e d 5

We walked to her car and we went towards our destination. She kept humming a familiar song and I soon hummed my own. She eyed me suspiciously with nervous sweat rolling down her forehead. 

"uh... Since this is your last day here. I decided to do something amazing for you and since you also don't have a boyfriend. I rented you one."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You bought me a boyfriend for today? That's pretty low.. Even for you.." I said looking out the window.

"You'll thank me. I specifically got the best one I could find, that would match you well today. Yeah.... So we're almost there and this is something you've wanted..." She pulled into a paring lot and I put the sun visor down. 

"No.... You did not you bitch."

"I did.. isnt he the best?!"

"You shouldn't have!! I didn't need this!"

"Well I did and now we're here! Deal with it!" She parked in a spot and stepped out. I was still in shock and teared up a little. She came to my side, knocked on my window and opened the door, she smiled and pulled me out.

"Hey now. Don't cry... You'll ruin my master piece." She giggled and I pushed her.

"You really.... Know me.." I smiled at her and embraced her tightly.

"Welp.... My first and last time..." I looked around and sighed.

"At... Jiggy Piggy's Amusement Park!!" I yelled spreading my arms open as I screamed. The flashing lights of the park were blinding even in the daylight. The rides were ginormous and the food smelled delectable.... She really knew me.. That Ara Wang....

"Come on!" I pulled her towards the entrance and made her pay our fees, using the good ol' 'Not gonna be here for like three years card'. Once I was in I immediately stormed towards the gift shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. u n f a v o u r e d 6

"Come on!" I pulled her towards the entrance and made her pay our fees, using the good ol' 'Not gonna be here for like three years card'. Once I was in I immediately stormed towards the gift shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?! You wouldn't want to carry all the stuff the whole day! Come on the rides are this way!"

She dragged me away from thw shop, my child like need fighting with my rational side. The first ride we came to was full of children and I for one think children are completely adorable. So This was fine with me. Ara on the other hand hated kids with a fiery passion.

"Wait Ara won't I need a passport?"

"Yeah... That's true.." She looked shocked and rightly so.

"And then I'd only be allowed there for 90 days... Without a visa..."

"Hmmm. That is correct.."

"I'll be up all night won't I?"

"Probably.... Well hurry up here and we'll all go get your passport together. The offices will be open until 11."

"We might as well go now...."

"No enjoy and we'll all be in a rush together." She smiled and laughed.

"Well alright haha."

I jumped in line and waited for our turn. The day went by so fast I didn't even realize it turned eight until Ara dragged me to the car. 

All our friends had decided to go home and call it a day but Ara and I had the whole night ahead of us.. In the Passport offices.... ;-;.

\----------------------  
The. Whole. Damn. Office. Was. Quiet. For. Three. Hours.

I had to leave for Incheon.... In.... 5 hours? I'm gonna kill someone... Let it not be Woozi... Ahhh. 

On the way to the airport I felt dead. I had just packed four bags of clothes and essentials and converted all of my money to Korean won and I had a whopping, 50 dollars...

I'm gonna fucking starve.  
\-----------------------------------------------

On the departure gate, I had my ticket to Incheon in one hand and a crying Ara in the other. I'm gonna be late...

"Ara.... We're gonna face time immediately upon my arrival...?" 

"Yeah but... It's not the same."

I'm gonna regret being harsh with her later... But I've gotta go.

"Look... I love you and you know that but I've gotta go.... See ya later man."

I struggled out of her grip and went on board. I found my seat and slumped down. 

"I can take a little nap."

\---------------------------

"Miss.. Miss?.." 

I was shook awake by a lady with caked makeup. 

"Hello??" I woke up groggily and she motioned for me to leave explaining that she left me alone for a couple minutes because I seemed exhausted.

I look at the time..... I've gotta take the bus to Gangnam-Gu...... Sigh.

I run off the plane and it take a relatively short time to get my belongings and I run outside. I see a suit bearing guy holding a paper. I walk up to him dragging my luggage, I stop and read the paper.

(Every conversation after this is in Korean, except for when it is italicized)

"Y/N."

"By god that's me....." I whisper with a finger on my chin. 

"Miss L/N" 

I look up and smile. 

"That is me. Yes." I said waving and bowing to the man hoping he'd notice that I was in fact me.

"Ahh good. I'm here to escort you to the Pledis building. So if you'd follow me..." he motions for us to start walking and I do so.

I muster up the courage to speak my best Korean.

"So, hello...." 

"Yeah that got em. Good first impression." (╯◕_◕)╯

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you.


	7. u n f a v o u r e d 7

I muster up the courage to speak my best Korean.

"So, hello...." 

"Yeah that got em. Good first impression." (╯◕_◕)╯  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will be going directly to the practice room, so you can introduce yourself to the other faux trainees and wait while the CEO gets there." 

"Uh yeah. Okay." 

"You can't speak much Korean can you?" 

"Not a lot of Korean?~ Yes.." 

"Ahh. So you can understand more then speak. Well, I heard that's more than what the other trainees have learned. So you're already better." 

"Uh.. speak more.... more than other trainees. Better....~ Thank you mister."

"No problem mam. Looks like we're nearing Gangnam-Gu. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes? Though it's not like you have a choice but to take this way of travel." The man let's out a hearty laugh and I chuckle nervously.

The ride was silent except for him humming tunes that came on the radio. 

"What was your reason for applying?"

He suddenly asked causing me to look up from my phone and smile. 

"To be honest, I want to meet Seventeen," He huffed "but other reason was I could learn about dance and get cosla lessons. Plus if here I'm kind forced to learn more Korean. And better."

"Heh. Your Korean is not really good but yes you'll get better." 

"Thats good." I smile looking out the window.

"Who's your bias?" 

"Aw. Jihun."

"Just Jihun?"

"Uh.. Ack. Jihun-oppa...?"

"Haha. It's fine. Anyways we're here.  So let's go."

We parked and got out and walked towards the building, he carried two of my bags and I felt bad.

"Most of the trainees are still there but I think it's okay. Walk right in and I'll take your bags to the changing room." He lifted the bags slightly and left me standing in front of the door.

"Okay... Okay... Let's go." I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted a little. 

"I can't do it.. ;-;" I backed up and slumped down. If I don't go in I'll look like a fool... But I'm already a fool.. Ahh. Let's just go.. I stood up and opened the door the room's hot air hit me and I sighed. 

"Oh hello! Welcome! Are you a faux trainee?" 

I bowed and nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"Oh cool! My name is Micheal! Nice to meet you!" 

"Yeah nice to meet you too." 

"So lemme guess your bias is Jihoon?... Typical. Everyone always matches their bias." I blinked in awe. Did she just compare me to Jihun...? I'm very shook. I didn't expect this right away.

"Yeah but okay." I sat furthest away from the bundle of people and got on Instagram. 

"So you even follow fan accounts? Heh." The girl was leaning over my shoulder being snarky.

"Yeah. I do. Now leave me alone please." I looked back at her and then laid down and continued scrolling. Oh yeah I should probably do that.

"Oh by the way my name is Y/N L/N." I sat up slightly then laid back down. The door opended and we all shot up. 

"Hello guys. I am Han Seung-Su, the CEO of Pledis and you all... Are my new faux trainees!" He opened his arms and smiled. 

He nodded and looked back. 

"Hey Hansol.... Joshua....? come help. Please..." He waved frantically and smiled weakly back. Sweat beads forming on his forehead. I was embarrassed for him. 

"Sir. Um. You spoke Korean at the end. Did you intend?" His head jerked in my direction and his sweat disappeared. 

"Aha. So you can speak Korean... Well not that good but still. Thank you it was awkward I'm used to being rough with trainees but since you all.... What am I saying.." he smiles.

"Can Korean... Not good. Thank you.... Im not going to address that other part....Aha. No problem sir. I saw your nervousness and I relate." 

"Haha. Hansol is here so I'll be quiet."

I nodded and looked towards the door. I waited... Waited.... Then the boys walked through the door. 

"Hello guys. I'm Joshua. This is Hansol. Welcome to Pledis." 

We all clapped and smiled whole heartedly.

Maybe I shouldn't be as nervous as I was....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is implied as with the, "Uh.. speak more.... more than other trainees. Better" that until she's there longer it will take get a while to get used to constant Korean. As she is new at it, it will take her more than a few seconds to put two and two together.


	8. u n f a v o u r e d 8

"Hello guys. I'm Joshusa. This is Hansol. Welcome to Pledis." 

We all clapped and smiled whole heartedly.

Maybe I shouldn't be as nervous as I was....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So today we're basically going to give you a tour of the building and see if any of you are capable of actually debuting."

The trainees were silent.

"Um. By debut, you mean to say, you're going to test whether or not our capabilities are high enough to debut? Not that we will actually debut....? And I'm assuming this debuting evaluation will be done at the end of our stay here?" I was hesitant to ask this mouth full but I'm glad I did.

"Thats right. You are pretty perceptive." Hansol commented making me laugh.

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure my suspicions were correct."

"Haha. That's cool. But as we were saying..... The your shall begin now, so if everyone would, please follow us." They were walking out of the door and I followed everyone out. Which was a bad idea considering my height. As we were walking I was jumping trying to see what the were gesturing to.

(Anything in parenthesis is muffled)

"(Now.... Room... Here the... Can hear.)" I couldn't but I'm not about to say anything. I sighed and stopped jumping and then tried to memorize our path. Footsteps and mumbles were all I heard until I was suddenly being pushed forward. I turned to see an annoyed face.

"If you can't see then just walk up there. (How the fuck can you be this stupid. You're short stay up front.)"

"I'm not one to think about myself too much. (Who does he think he is.)"

He continued pushing until we were at the front. He stopped us in front of Hansol and Joshua, then proceeded to spin me around to face him. He turned to look at me. Lo and behold, it was Lee Jihoon. Surpisingly towering over me.. Shook.

"If you need help come to me... Or go to them. I'm sure they won't mind." He gave a half-assed smile, pat me on the head then turned to the pair.

He leaned over and whispered something to them then went to leave. I was weak from his English.

"Thank you Jihun." I smiled and stopped because I probably looked wild.

He stopped walking and turned slightly. "That's oppa to you."

I stood there shook and chuckled. "Right.. Right. Jihoon oppa."

"Everyone, that was Lee Jihun, our producer, our composer, and he writes most of our songs... Though we may help with them he does most... He just does all of it... Anyways."

"He's quite the man of many trades."

"By the way he didn't even know Y/N and he touched her..."

Joshua shuffled. "Man you right." Hansol and Joshua exchanged glances then looked at me. Then back at eachother.

"He was probably taking pity." Hansol said nodding.

"Gotta be it." Joshua chuckled and they grabbed me and made sure to have me up front with them and continued the tour. 

The place was big but not big enough to get confused or lost easily.

"Well now that the tour is done, we will now escort you all to your chaperones to your dorms. Conviently you all are housed in the adjacent building to us, so jts easy for any classic fanfiction thing to happen. Okay! We're right there if you need help." 

They nodded and clapped their hands. Joshua took half of the trainees and Hansol took the other half.

I was with Hansol. Not that that is important or anything.

Our chaperone was in the lobby and it didn't feel long enough to sleep yet. That was until I got to the dorms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo thanks! Show your support if you all want to read again! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
